This invention relates to sprockets for conveyor belts or chains, and, more particularly, to split sprocket assemblies.
A split sprocket assembly generally includes a pair of sprocket sections positioned on opposite sides of a drive shaft. In one type of split sprocket assembly, the sprocket sections are connected together by fasteners extending in the direction of the axis of the shaft. The sprocket sections may also include integrally formed interengaging members, in addition to the separate fasteners, to provide additional connection between the sprocket sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,522, which issued to Carbone et al., discloses an axially-engaged, abrasion-resistant split sprocket assembly. The split sprocket wheels have interlocking tabs for forming a sprocket wheel assembly. Holes in the vicinity of the tabs admit locking means, such as fasteners, for holding the sprocket sections together in axial compression. Sprocket wheels can be disengaged for removal from the shaft by loosening the locking means and sliding one sprocket section axially with respect to the other sprocket section.
In another type of split sprocket assembly, the sprocket sections are connected together by fasteners extending across the drive shaft. The fasteners extend through portions of both sprocket sections. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,044, which issued to Bandy et al.